meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Drie Doring Meerkat Group
The Drie Doring Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in 1993. The Drie Doring was among the first groups to be habituated by the Kalahari Meerkat Project since 1993. From July 1995 to December 2005 they were led by one dominant female named Mabili who was born in the group in 1993 in November. Mabili was the oldest meerkat of the project and was dominant for ten years and had 22 litters with 79 surviving pups in her ten year reign. She was unable to continue breeding at the end of her reign and the size of the group dwindled over the years to a small group of meerkats led by Mabili's daughter Makonkie who took dominance from her mother Mabili in 2006. After the disappearing of the long-term dominant male Osprey natal males acted as dominant male. Makonkie was predated in 2008 and her daughter Mist took over as dominant female after her with her brother Thor who was the natal dominant male later on replaced by Finn MacCool. Over the years the group was ade up of a majority of young members after older subordinates dispersed or were evicted. Mabili's last son Gazebo is dominant male of Frisky who are a main neighbouring group of Drie Doring. The Dominant Meerkat Pair Mabili(VDF005) was born in Drie Doring group in November of 1993 and became the longterm dominant female as from 1995. Mabili was joined by a Lazuli rover named Osprey who became the dominant male until he disappearence after a long dominance reign. Mabili's daughter Makonkie took dominance from her mother in 2006 and led a small group. Mabili died after being dominant for 10 years. Makonkie was predated in late 2008 and her daughter Mist became the dominant female with her litter mate brother Thor as dominant male after taking the role from his cousin Finn MacCool. After Thor disappeared Finn MacCool took back dominance. All Known Members Of This Group A list of all meerkats born into or immigrated into Drie Doring group. Mabili (VDF005) Hector (VDM037) Arah (VDM050) Keros (VDM055) Burgan (VDM049) Cassia (VDM???) Mad Max (VDM???) Mack (VDM???) Osprey (VLM076) Makonkie (VDF089) Gazebo (VDM102) Clarabella (VDF103) Pirpicchio (VDM104) Ciancica (VDM105) Finn MacCool (VDM108) The Pooka McPhelimy (VDM109) Mollybloom (VDF111) Dark Rosaleen (VDF112) Loki (VDM113) Thor (VDM114) Mist (VDF115) Damain (VDM116) Trinity (VDF120) Tekla (VDF121) Nikita (VDF122) Buddah (VDM123) P Chan (VDF124) Falco (VDM125) VDF126 Nub (VDF127) VDP128 Captain Planet (VDM129) Commander Keen (VDF130) Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM132) Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) Utopia (VDF135) Boetie (VDM136) Sebeto (VDM137) Uranus (VDM138) Sereina (VDF139) Selina (VDF140) Ursli (VDM141) Madleina (VDF142) VDP143 VDP144 VDP145 VDP146 Members As Of March 2010 There are 21 members in the Drie Doring group as of March 2010. Mist (VDF115) (Dominant female) Finn MacCool (VDM108) (Dominant male) Nub (VDF127) Commander Keen (VDF130) Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) Buttercup (VDF133) Utopia (VDF135) Sereina (VDF139) Selina (VDF140) Madleina (VDF142) Falco (VDM125) Captain Planet (VDM129) Fezzik (VDM134) Boetie (VDM136) Sebeto (VDM137) Uranus (VDM138) Ursli (VDM141) VDP143 VDP144 VDP145 VDP146 Established Territory Drie Doring's range is South of the Frisky group, on the Heights Farm. 'Drie Doring Chronological History' *1993: Drie Doring is followed. *November 1993: Mabili is born. Mabili will become the dominant female. She will be joined by a Lazuli rover named Osprey(VLM076) who took dominant male position. *September 1994: Mabili gives birth to Arah and Keros. *October 1995: Arah and Keros leave the group and found Young Ones group. *October 1998: Mabili gives birth to VDF036,Hector,VDM038,VDM039. *January 1999: Mabili gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is Mack. *July 1999: Hector leaves the group to go roving. *August 1999: Mabili gives birth to Burgan and Cassia. *Sometime in 2001: Burgan and Cassia leave the group and found Moomins group. *November 2001: Mack leaves the group and founds Zappa group. *December 2003: Mabili gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is Makonkie. *September 2004: Mabili gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is male named Gazebo. *January 2006: Makonkie took dominance from Mabili. Mabili died/last seen probably somtime later. *April 2006: Clarabella gives birth to Finn MacCool,The Pooka McPhelimy,Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen. *September 2006: Makonkie gives birth to Loki,Thor and Mist. *February 2007: Makonkie gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is Damain. *July 2007: The Pooka MacPhelimy died/last seen. *August 2007: Ciancica died/last seen. *April 2007: Osprey disappears. Finn MacCool takes dominant male position. *December 2007: Makonkie gives birth to Trinity,Tekla,Nikita and Buddah. *January 2008: Clarabella died/last seen. Mollybloom died/last seen. Pirpiccio died/last seen. *March 2008: Makonkie gives birth to P Chan and Flaco. *April 2008: An encounter with Frisky group. *September 2008: Makonkie gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is a female named Nub. Mist gives birth to Captain Planet,Commander Keen and Spaceman Spiff. Finn MacCool loses dominance to Thor. Thor is dominant male *October 2008: Makonkie died/last seen. Mist takes dominant female position. *December 2008: Mist gives birth to The Dread Pirate Roberts,Buttercup and Fezzik. *March 2009: Mist gives birth to Utopia,Boetie,Sebeto and Uranus. *July 2009: Trinity is last seen. *November 2009: Mist gives birth to Sereina,Selina,Ursli and Madleina. *December 2009: Nikita and P Chan are last seen. *February 2010: Mist gives birth to VDP143,VDP144,VDP145 and VDP146. Damain is last seen. Founding Groups Vivian Meerkat Group was founded in 1995 by wild female with Drie Doring male. The group is lost in 2007. Young Ones Meerkat Group was founded in 1995 by Avatar females with two Drie Doring males. The group is lost in 2008. Moomins Meerkat Group was founded in 2001 by Lazuli females with Drie Doring males. The group is sadly lost in 2010. Zappa Meerkat Group was founded in 2001 by Elveera females with Drie Doring male. The group is lost in 2008. Category:Meerkat Groups